


Shitty day.

by kaktusen



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren works at a coffee shop, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, ahahah original right?, kinda Punk!Levi, no jkjk, sweats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaktusen/pseuds/kaktusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a shitty day at work and boyfriend Levi comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty day.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter..? story? day? eh. whatever.
> 
> Hope u enjoy! ^^

The day had even started shitty. I woke up before my alarm had gone off, showered too long so the hot water ran out, burnt my toast, had to wear glasses, forgot my coffee, somehow almost missed my bus, and all the worst things that could happen in one morning. I was having the shittiest day of all the shitty days that could happen.

I got to the coffee shop where I work this summer and started my shift. At the start of the day, there weren’t that many customers. I had started a habit of killing time on my phone in the morning at work. I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked up, seeing an old lady glaring at me. I quickly pressed down my phone into my pocket.

”Oh! I’m so sorry for that. Welcome to Shiganshina Coffee, what would you like to order?” I said and smiled a big, fake smile. The old lady looked even grumpier.

”I want a medium Latté to-go.” She spat angrily. ”I don’t want to sit in a café where the workers don’t show any respect to their customers!” I raised an eyebrow.

”Oh, _I’m sorry_. Did I ruin your day?” I said sappily and turned around to make her coffee. She stood in shock at my reply. When I was done, I sat the coffee down on the counter.

”That’ll be $3.59 please.” I said and typed it down on the cash register. She paid and then walked out of the shop mumbling something like ”Kids these days”. When she was out of the door I whipped up my phone from my pocket and started typing.

 

**To: Levi <3**

**From: Eren**

**Hey babe**

**You coming to the shop today? I’m having the shittiest day ever and i need loving hugs and kisses from my loving boyfriend**

 

I sent the message and hung on the counter, waiting for an answer from Levi. My phone vibrated as I got the message from Levi.

 

**To: Eren**

**From: Levi <3**

**Sure, brat.**

**I was just about to go for a walk. I’ll stop by to give you my ”loving hugs and kisses”.**

 

I smiled.

 

**To: Levi <3**

**From: Eren**

**Thank you! <3 Ily xoxo**

 

I sent it and put my phone back down in my pocket as the doorbell chimed.

”Welcome to Shiganshina Coffee, What would you like to order?” I said and put on a smile.

\----

I sighed in relief as I saw Levi walk through the door of the shop.

”Babeeee.” I whined and streched out my hands at him. He walked over to me and embraced me into one of his comforting hugs. He smelled lightly of colonge and cleaning products. Lucky for us, there was almost no one in the shop right now. We kissed and I felt as if I could do anything with him. We let go of eachother after a minute or two and he sat down at the counter on one of the bar chairs.

”Can you stay here the rest of my shift? Then we can go to your apartment and spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching anime or something.” I said as I wiped the surface of the counter clean.

”Yea, sure. I don’t really have anything to do today.” He said and slightly smirked. I bent over and kissed him one last time and pulled away as the door chimed. I sent him a wink and a smile and then greeted the customer.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand~, there you go! 2nd day completed!  
> Sorry it was a bit short and shitty but i'm writing this late at night and i just wanna sleep. so i made a quickie. xd
> 
> Please comment what you think of it! ^^


End file.
